Resting
by Scented-Marker-Sniffer
Summary: If Leon wasn't going to come home, Yuffie was just going to have to see him herself.


**On a whim, I decided to try my hand at a happy story, so... Sorry if it sucks. I'm not really used to writing like this...**

**As always, reviews are appreciated but not required. Thanks for visiting and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were many words that could describe how Yuffie was feeling. In fact, she had compiled a whole list of vocabulary in her head, all to describe exactly how she felt.<p>

In short, Yuffie was bored.

Because there was no one to _annoy. _Cloud and Cid were both poring over that eyesore computer, and they weren't distracted by _anything,_ not even Yuffie's knives sticking themselves into the wall inches from their heads. Yuffie had no idea where Merlin was and really she didn't care, or want, to know. And Aerith, making dinner, was so cheerful and levelheaded that it was essentially impossible to provoke her.

The ninja wished Squall—_Leon_—was here. If Yuffie threw knives at him or got in his face or even called him "Squall" just once, that stony expression of his would twitch—just a little—and that in itself was more gratifying than ten minutes of Cid's irate, colorful lectures that would embarrass a sailor.

But he _wasn't _here, and it irritated Yuffie immensely. He was off working on that computer all the way across Hollow Bastion, and had been for a couple days now. There just wasn't anything that could pull him away. The ninja understood that Leon cared a lot and wanted to help, but she had to wonder just how healthy working for four days straight really was.

For now, Yuffie sat, resigned, at the table, her unnecessary examination of her many weapons the only thing warding off the terrible boredom. She _would_ go outside and kill Heartless, but when the others caught her doing it just for fun, they weren't very happy with her, leading to her current house arrest-like predicament.

Yuffie sighed. The house was largely silent, save for the incessant clacking of computer keys. The small sounds enough to annoy her, the ninja began to fidget. She leaned back, leaned forward, twiddled her thumbs, sighed loudly, cracked her neck and fingers and knuckles and every other crack-able part of her body, and even twirled her short dark hair around her fingers, before finally complaining, quite loudly, "When's Squall coming back?"

Three other pairs of eyes were instantly trained on her with emotions ranging from curious to irritated. Yuffie stared back defiantly.

"Why? He's just working," Cloud muttered, as monotone as always.

"But I'm _bored!" _Yuffie moaned dramatically, letting her voice dissolve into tearless sobs by the end of the statement.

Cid rolled his eyes, working his toothpick around his mouth. "Then go see 'im. At least it'll get you to _stop complainin'." _

Minor insult blissfully ignored, Yuffie exclaimed, "Really? I can go?"

"Yes, yes, go. Just don't be surprised if you're even more bored there than here!" Cid gave her a scowl.

_"YES!"_ The ninja sprang up from her seat, gathered her weapons, and was out the door before anyone could blink.

A general sigh of relief fell over the room.

"Little brat..."

* * *

><p>Yuffie was so excited, she ran the entire way there, complete with the occasional enthusiastic flip and somersault. The excitement really was uncalled for; she had seen Leon all the time up until just a while ago, when all those problems with the security system sprang up. Maybe she was just excited for someone new to annoy.<p>

Maybe she just missed her friend.

Approaching the tunnel that led to the computer room, Yuffie decided to stop thinking about it. After all, she was almost there, and then she could see Leon, despite how cranky he probably would be.

The irritating corridors inside the facility got her lost more than a few times, and Heartless jumped out at her randomly, but she finally reached the large study with the desk and portrait.

Yuffie skidded to a stop, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, "SQUALL! HEY, SQUALL!"

She waited for the reply of, "It's _Leon," _from down the hall in the computer room, but the place was silent. Yuffie frowned.

"Quit ignoring me! Squall! Leon!" Still nothing.

"You're asking for it, Squally! I'm coming in there!" She began to stomp her way through the hallway, approaching the room where Leon should be. "Honestly, Squall, you really shouldn't stay here so long; it's probably not good for your complexion or somethin-"

As she turned the corner, she stopped short, having trouble interpreting the sight that awaited her.

Leon was slumped over in his chair, spiky brown hair splayed about, arms dangling down by his sides, feet turned in. There was a big red "ACCESS DENIED" on the screen, probably the result of Leon's face being pressed against the keyboard.

He was snoring. It was very soft, but still audible.

... He also appeared to be drooling slightly.

Yuffie stared for several more seconds, before having to clamp both hands over her mouth to smother her wide smile and quiet giggle.

In a way, the scene was... cute.

Yuffie approached the swordsman, tiptoeing gingerly, afraid of waking him. Once she was standing next to him, she simply stared down at his earth-colored spikes for what felt like forever.

The ninja contemplated what she should do. Should she wake him? Leave him here? Go find Merlin to bring him back to the house?

Finally, Yuffie decided what to do, and went to grab one of the chairs on the other side of the room.

She would be there when he woke up. He was her friend, after all, and friends waited for each other.

"And besides," she giggled quietly, pushing her seat up against Leon's, _"Someone_ has to keep this lazy butt from slacking off again!"

After a while of sitting in peaceful silence, interrupted only by Leon's snoring and the occasional protest from the computer, the ninja grew both bored and sleepy. Well, there was a solution to that.

She leaned over and laid her head on Leon's warm shoulder. He mumbled a little, incoherent but sounding as content as the dark-haired girl felt. She sighed and nuzzled his arm lightly.

"Night, Squall."

Even in her sleep, Yuffie smiled.


End file.
